Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by killerninja123
Summary: On that ordinary day, you suddenly stood up and said, "Tonight, let's go stargazing!"


**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

**Author's note: Based on a japanese song called Kimi no Shiranai by Supercell the translation of the title is The Story You Don't Know. If you watch the music, you know where I'm going with this.**

* * *

Piper POV

As the bell rang, school has ended. I got up from my seat excitedly to go to the Astronomy Club. Every day after school, we learn about the stars and planets, also about the Summer Triangle, which is my favorite. All of my friends go to the club and we get to hang out and learn the same time. I put my homework in my backpack and head out the door.

I made a turn at the right corner to go up to the stairs. As I was walking some people pass me quickly as they want to go home. I made a turn on the left and saw a door. I slide the door open and saw almost half of the people are here.

"Hey, Piper!" Annabeth said as she waved at me.

I waved back. "Hey, Annabeth!"

Annabeth Chase is a junior and the president of the club. She has blonde hair and striking gray eyes. With her was her boyfriend is Percy Jackson who is also in this club, a junior, and is the captain of the swim team. Their parents are rivals, but Annabeth and Percy didn't want to be rivals, so they become friends and started to go out with each other. Percy's father was okay with it, while Annabeth's mother is being over protective and thinking Percy is a dumb jerk.

There in the club was Grover Underwood, who is a senior, and Percy's best friend. He's Annabeth assistant for the club. He's not her vice president, someone else is. Drew Tanaka is a senior and one of the popular girls at school, who thinks she's prettier than everyone else. A lot of people don't know her name means, rice field. Leo Valdez who is a junior, my close friend, who's really annoying, but very trust worthy. He's also my step brother, since his dad and my mom got married to each other and a month or two later had a divorce. The other club members aren't here, but I know they'll be here soon. I sat down on the desk near the window and started to do some of my homework. Our school is going to have a festival in several days and they need to Astronomy club to help out because the festival is about the Summer Triangle. Since, I wanted to be away from home, this is my only chance to be out of the house.

Finally, in ten minutes, all the club members were here. Everyone sat down on to their seats. While I was putting my homework away and getting out some pieces of paper, I saw Jason walking in. I kept my head down as I saw him. Jason Grace is one of my friends. He's Leo's best friend and he hangs out with us and sometimes with his other friends. I do admit, I like him, but why would a guy like him go out with a girl like me?

Jason walk pass my desk and sat in front of the window looking at the outside view. Everyone looked at him awkwardly wondering if he's paying attention or not.

"Okay, the school festival is about the Summer Triangle." Annabeth said. "The three star triangles will be on July seventh. We need four people to help us making the festival along with the Student Consular, Octavian."

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Percy muttered out loud.

"Anyway, who would like to help out to make the festival?" Annabeth asked as she ignored Percy.

I shot my hand up in the air. Then a person raises her hand up. She was sitting in the far front corner of the room. She glance at me and smiled. I smiled back. I should have known Reyna would want to do this too. Even though we're friends, but we sometimes act like rivals.

"Okay, good," Annabeth smiled. "Piper and Reyna. Who else would like to join?"

Three more hands rose up. There the hands were belonging to Beckendorf, Silena, and Travis and Connor Stoll. Annabeth nodded as she wrote down all of our names. I was glad to be in the part of this. That means I don't have to deal with Mom or Dad. After Annabeth wrote down the names, she started telling us about the Japanese folktale of the Summer Triangle and how it was named.

The story was called Tanabata. The story was about Orihime (,_Weaving Princess_), daughter of the Tentei (, _Sky King, or the universe itself_), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (_Milky Way, "heavenly river"_). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (_Cow Herder Star_) (also referred to as Kengyuu who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa.

When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet.

I smiled as I listen to this story. It never gets old. After Annabeth told us the story, she told everyone to corporate to get some festival game ideas for our school so that way we can tell Octavian what's our idea was.

"Hey, Pipes what game idea we should do?" Leo asked. "I think we should have a Ring of Fire!"

I raised an brow. "Ring of Fire?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, we just need a wooden circle and around it will be fire. My assistant will be hanging from the circle with his/her wrist and ankles tied up. Then we get some darts and threw it at them to form a triangle."

I frowned. "Wouldn't that kill your assistant?"

Leo laughed. "They'll be safe. My Dad made some armor to protect ever body part!"

"Well I think we should ask Annabeth about it if she's okay with it." I said. "Remember what happen last time you didn't tell her?"

"Is she still mad about that?" Leo questioned. "That was like two years ago! Can she get over it?"

I sighed. "You know Annabeth. She won't get over anything, if she wanted to."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Leo said suddenly. "If any of the Student Counsel girls are helping making the festival, can you make sure if I get their numbers? Please, it's for a favor!"

"Why not you do it?"

"Because they won't let me near them."

"That's because of that prank you did with the Stoll Brothers."

"But please can you just do this one favor? If you do give me their number and talk about me around them, I'll pay you back the money I borrowed from you."

"Wait, when did I let you 'borrow' money from me?" I snapped as I added the air quotes. "You stole my money didn't you, Leo?"

Leo glances up at the ceiling. "Maybe…"

"Okay, I'll do it." I grunted. "But I'm not making any promises if they are interested or not."

"Thank you, Beauty Queen!" Leo cried out.

"I told you stop calling me that!" I shouted.

I shook my head. Typical Leo, always wanting me to help him hook up with any girls out of his league. For example: Thalia Grace (Jason's older sister, part of the Student Counsel), Gwendolyn, Hylla, Kayla, Katie Gardener, Lou Ellen, and Rachel Dare. Thalia, Gwen, and Hylla are part of the counsel, while Kayla, Katie, Lou, and Rachel are part of our club. Actually Leo hits on every girl and they all either reject him or stayed away from him.

As we continue talking about the festival, behind me I heard a chair moved. The noise of the chair was very loud and everyone had gone silent as if something bad was about to happen. Those who were facing their backs to me, turned around. I did the same and saw Jason stood up all of the sudden as if it was a day like any other day.

"Piper," Jason announced. "Tonight let's go stargazing!"

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


End file.
